


Better When I'm Dancin'

by L3writing



Series: MeredithGrey&AndyHerrera [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3writing/pseuds/L3writing
Summary: Andy Herrera and Meredith Grey's friendship develops as they are in another stressful situation and later encouraged to work together.AU starting based on Grey's Anatomy Season 14 Episode 13 (Station 19, Season 1)
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Andy Herrera
Series: MeredithGrey&AndyHerrera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Shadow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/gifts).



> Andy Herrera arrives at Grey-Sloan with her hand inside a body holding tension on an abdominal aorta bleed. Meredith takes her into surgery and coaches her into placing a clamp. 
> 
> Later the Station 19 crew and Grey-Sloan doctors hit Joe's for a drink.

_ “The longest surgery on record lasted for four days straight. A team of surgeons rotated in and out, holding scalpels for sometimes 18 hours at a stretch. Try holding anything in your hand for 18 hours. Now imagine you're also holding a human life. When you hold on to anything for too long, your muscles conform to the position you're holding. That applies to the heart and the mind, as well as the hand. The pain you know is coming is what makes it easier to just keep holding on.” — Meredith Grey, Grey’s Anatomy Season 14, Episode 13 _

_ Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital _

Meredith pulls on her trauma gown and looks at the interns she’d be working with as she ties her gown up and walks out of the ER into the Ambulance Bay. Owen is yelling, “Be ready in 1 minute, 2 rigs on the way in. Helm, Schmitt you are with Dr Grey. Qadri, Parker with me. ”

The first ambulance pulls up and previous resident and anesthesiologist, as well as Miranda Bailey’s husband, jumps out, Dr Ben Warren, now rookie firefighter. He hands his patient off to Owen reciting the stats of his patient quickly and efficiently before addressing Meredith, “Grey, meet the next rig, he’ll need you. Open blast injury to the abdomen, bleeding out, thrown by the explosion. One of our team shoved her hand in there to stop the bleeding.”

“Got it, thanks Warren,” Meredith says heading over to the approaching rig.

The second ambulance stops and Warren opens the rig door while Meredith’s team including her two interns, Levi Schmitt and Taryn Helm run over to get their patient. They are met by Lt Andrea Herrera, or Andy with her hand inside the patient. 

“Why is your hand inside him?” asks Levi.

“Because he was bleeding a lot,” answers the lieutenant.

“Take it out of him!” Levi continues.

“You look 12. Can you find a grown-up to tell me that?” Andy quickly replies.

“Lt Herrera! You have your hand is in my patient. Do not move your hand. Can you feel a pulse?” Meredith says taking charge of the situation. She is impressed by Herrera’s confidence in the current situation, knowing most medics wouldn’t be as confident with their hand inside a body.

“Yes,” she answers cautiously.

“Schmitt, what do you think she’s holding?” Meredith asks her intern.

“Ab… Abdominal Aorta,” he forces out before realizing exactly what her hand is doing. He quickly shouts, “Don’t take your hand out!”

“He's a rookie huh?” Andy asks, knowingly looking at Meredith.

“Yes. Herrera, we’ve got to get him up to the OR and I'm sure you're very clear about this that you cannot move your hand. Can you hold pressure while we bring the gurney down?” Meredith confirms while watching for her answer and reading the body language.

“Ugghh… My hand, arm and shoulder are already numb but I'm going with yes,” Andy answers.

“Okay. Careful everybody if she moves her hand even just a little bit he's dead in seconds,” Meredith tells the team, thinking of the medics she’s worked with, Andy is one of few that can probably pull this off. The gurney is gingerly removed from the ambulance allowing Andy time to step out of the rig without letting pressure go.

“Clear. Jump on the gurney. Now we are going to move slowly to the OR,” Meredith directs.

“Umm… T his pulse feels weak. Can we move faster? I'm not killing a kid today,” Andy adds, updating the surgeons.

“Helm, Schmitt, run and scrub in. We’ll meet you there. Careful, careful, around this corner,” Meredith says as they move slowly through the hospital.

“Can you talk about something else? To take my mind off this,” Andy asks.

“You probably don’t want to hear about the time I had my hand on a bomb inside a patient's body?”

“What?”

“Kinda the same situation. An EMT came in with her hand in a patient, we later found out she was also holding a bomb. She got scared waiting for the bomb squad and I was the rookie who stupidly put my hand in as she pulled hers out.”

“Careful, careful, around this corner,” the orderly adds.

“And to make matters worse we had to change ORs as the one we were in had the oxygen tank under it.”

“Crap! Oxygen tanks and explosives don’t mix,” Andy says.

“Spoken like a firefighter. It mostly worked out in the end,” Meredith says.

“Mostly?”

“We lost the bomb squad guy, and blew up part of the hallway. But not the oxygen tanks,” Meredith replies.

“So I guess this is easy then, we don’t have a bomb,” Andy quips back.

“Easy, into the elevator, slowly,” Meredith laughs at Andy and the transport team slowly continues as they move the gurney carefully.

Warren jumps into the elevator as the door closes, and is asked by Herrera, “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to see if you needed help,” Warren says.

“Get your ass back to the station where it belongs,” Herrera orders.

“I just wanna make sure that these kids get through this okay,” Warren replies.

“Except your job is to get to the station so you can answer other calls for other people who need you to make sure that they are okay,” Herrera explains.

“Warren, out of our way!” Meredith says to him as the elevator doors open.

“Rookies, huh,” Meredith says looking at Andy.

“Oh yeah,” Andy replies.

Once they get into the OR, Meredith foregoes scrubbing in and double gowns and gloves up with the assistance of the OR nurse. The nurses and OR tech wrap Andy in two gowns so she is fully covered without letting go of the patient and add a clean glove to her free hand. As nurses finish adding the PPE over her gear, Andy says, “Never seen this part before.”

Meredith says, “I just need to get in here and clamp the aorta. Then you can move your hand.” The surgery continues around Andy and her hand as Meredith preps to clamp the aorta. She struggles to get the correct angle, so asks Andy to take the clamp. Meredith instructs, “Herrera take this clamp!”

“No no, I can’t do this,” Andy says worriedly, her confidence gone.

“You run into fires. You can do this,” Meredith replies, not letting Andy back out.

“My father’s a fire chief, he taught me how to run a hose when I was seven,” Andy explains. Andy has no issues with fires, vertical rescues, ladders, or medical rescues but the idea of applying a clamp to someone’s aorta scares her.

“I spent my 7th birthday up there in the gallery, watching my mother do this,  I will walk you through this,” Meredith replies.

“What if I miss?” Andy questions.

“I would prefer it if you didn’t,” Meredith says, and using her teaching voice, further explains where the clamp goes.

“I can’t do this,” Andy worries.

“You’ve got this. Will you just trust me?” Meredith says as she has Andy place the clamp and remove her hand. 

“It's held. Good job,” Meredith says and the nurse quickly removes Andy from the OR.

Andy finds Warren wandering the hospital outside the and they have a discussion about the front row of the OR, and being kicked out. He takes her to the gallery, while she gives him a hard time for breaking rules.

“You did this incredibly cool thing that probably pays a hell of a lot more than what we do, you did it well, but you walked away from it? Why?” Andy asks Warren as they sit and watch Meredith work.

“To do more. I mean, yes, I used to do that down there, with the patients in the OR where you're trying to fix them, but I... You know I also cut open a guy with a clipboard. I mean, you know the metal part of a clipboard? Yeah, I broke it off and used it as a scalpel. Cracked his chest because we were nowhere near an OR and I did what I had to do. And I saved his life, but I got into trouble. A lot of trouble. You know, but I never felt anything but proud. So now I'm doing a job where I'm the first one on the scene and I get to do whatever it takes to save that life. And that's only a good thing,” Warren answers.

“I was just looking for a "because fire" kind of answer, but okay,” Andy replies.

“Herrera. You did so great in the OR today. If you ever consider a new line of work, we could really use you around here,” Meredith says after signalling to the OR tech to turn on the gallery microphone.

“Quite the experience. I had a good time today,” Andy replies. She enjoyed working with Meredith. Meredith was an amazing instructor, and a great surgeon.

“Herrera, Warren, are you off shift tonight?” Meredith asks.

“Off at 7pm,” Warren answers.

“Meet us at Joe’s after shift?” Meredith says.

“Warren, what are you doing in the gallery?” Dr Richard Webber says peeking into the gallery.

“Well, Herrera saved that kid, and she just wanted to see how he was doing, so…,” Warren answers.

“Waiting room is for first responders to wait. You brought that kid out of the fire. You brought him to us. The rest isn't up to you anymore. You made your choice, Warren. It was a tough choice, but you made it. So go back to work. Or wait in the waiting room,” Richard replies before turning to Andy. “Lt Herrera, good job today.”

“Thanks, sir,” she says.

* * *

_ At Emerald City Bar _

“Hey, Herrera! Over here,” Meredith calls from a table near the back. The group of firefighters from Station 19 make their way over to join Meredith, Jackson, Alex, Amelia and Maggie.

“Jackson, Alex, Amelia, Maggie, this was our star medic today. Lt Andy Herrera,” Meredith says, having already told them of the story of Andy arriving with her hand in a patient.

“Better than the last medic with their hand in a body cavity, Mer?” Alex says.

“Definitely, and thankfully no bomb, right Herrera?” Meredith responds.

“Correct, thankfully no bomb,” Andy replies. “This is Jack, Vic, Dean, Travis and Maya.”

“Where’s your rookie?” Meredith asks Andy, expecting Warren to arrive with their team.

“He was stopping at Grey-Sloan for your chief, and he’s on the first round because he doesn’t follow orders,” Andy replies.

“Which ones? Yours? Or Richard Webber’s?” Meredith asks.

“He got caught by both of us. Did you overhear Dr Webber in the gallery?” Andy asks.

“Webber got mad at Warren today?” Jackson asks.

“Yes, Warren and Herrera were in my gallery,” Meredith adds.

“Hi, everyone,” Warren says walking up behind the group with Miranda Bailey.

“This is my wife, Miranda Bailey,” he says to his team bringing over a few pitchers of beer, followed by the waiter with some glasses for the table. Miranda quietly places a bottle of sparkling water in front of Amelia. 

“Thanks, Warren.” “Thanks Bailey.” Everyone acknowledged the first round set on the table. The doctors and firefighters chat about today’s rescue and after a few beers when the music changes and dancing starts. Meredith, Maggie and Amelia are quickly out on the dance floor along with Vic, Maya and Andy. Miranda pulls Ben out onto the dance floor for a few dancers, and the rest of the guys are reluctantly pulled into the dancing. 

Eventually the music switches to latin music and Meredith and Andy start with some solo salsa moves. Realizing they both know salsa, they start dancing together and attract the attention of their group, everyone else stopping to watch.

“Look at them go,” says Alex, whistling at the girls. 

“Wow!” “Amazing!” “Hot!” 

After a couple of numbers, Meredith says, “We need some tequila after that!”

“You are good,” Andy says to Meredith.

“Thanks. You’ve bumped into me in the hospital hallways, today you come into my OR with your hand in my patient. And now you are a great dance partner!” Meredith states handing Andy a shot of tequila.

“Where did you learn to salsa?” Andy asks Meredith.

“College, where else?” Meredith replies.

“She was the state champion in high school,” Maya adds to their conversation.

“I just danced with the state champion! I’m not that good.”

“I think you are,” Andy says.

“You should try again,” Maya adds.

“I’m not sure,” Meredith says, really doubting her level of dance. She danced for fun. For exercise. And in college to pick up guys (or a few times, girls).

“Come on, Mer. You love dancing,” Alex joins in encouraging his friend.

“Let’s get more salsa music on,” Jackson yells to the bartender.

Meredith and Andy take to the dance floor, first whispering to one another, planning their approach, then relaxing into the music as it begins and putting on a show for their friends. Their crowd is very appreciative and loudly encouraging as they dance for the next three numbers. As they finish dancing they can feel the emotion of the dance, the pull of attraction, the sensuality. They are slow to separate, still staring at one another, feeling the heat of the dance. 

Magically tequila shots for Meredith and a beer for Andy arrive for them as they arrive back at the table. Once again their team members congratulate them on their amazing dances, and suggest they should take the stage at the upcoming Firefighters Ball.

“Oh, come on, not us,” Andy protests.

“You’ll knock everyone else off the stage,” Vic says.

“We aren’t that good,” Meredith protests.

“You two just blew us away with your dancing. You hadn’t danced together before tonight. And neither of you practiced. Just imagine what you can do if you practice,” Maya says.

“I’ll sponsor your dance team, and get a table for Grey-Sloan senior staff,” Jackson says, knowing the Firefighters Ball is a source of funds for the hospital’s Burn fund among other amazing community sponsored safety needs. His plastics and reconstructive surgery department benefited greatly from the proceeds of this event.

“I’ll buy the table for Station 19 A shift,” Miller says knowing he can pull from his trust fund for it.

“So guess you two better find time to practice,” Alex says.

“Jackson! Alex! Really, I can’t do this. I’m a mom of 3.”

“You can do this, Mer. Just because you are a mom doesn’t mean you lose your dance moves,” Jackson says.

Meredith looks at Andy and shrugs, “Herrera, are you OK with this?”

“Grey, we can do this. You had me clamping an aorta today. I can get us ready for this,” Andy says thinking Meredith is pretty good for someone who hasn’t danced in a while. She’d look great in a dress, with makeup and her hair styled. Hell, she thought to herself, she looked great tonight in her jeans and sweater, but Andy started imagining what they would look like dressed for the dance competition at the Firefighters Ball. They could both show off some amazing curves with the correct outfits and make their skirts twirl.

“Guess if we are dance partners, you should call me Meredith,” Meredith says.

“Andy,” Andy says before asking to get Meredith’s phone number so they can figure out practice times.

“This morning it was me encouraging you, now you are encouraging me,” Meredith says shaking her head before taking her last shot of tequila.

“OK everyone, tomorrow is another workday, we should head home,” Maya says. The firefighters groan at their captain. And the doctors figure they might as well leave too, the morning will come early.

  
  
  
  



	2. You Can Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Andy start their dance practices and hanging out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assumption on Meredith’s kids ages Ellis - 2, Bailey - nearly 5, Zola - 7
> 
> Jack and Andy are good friends, but never friends with benefits.

_ “Smoke alarms are one of the simplest and most effective inventions. They watch over us. They can sense things we can't. They alert us when something's not right. Trouble is, they only work if we're paying attention. To effectively fight any fire, you face it head on. You look it in the eye. You don't let it scare you. But what do you do when you're going in blind? Our protocol says follow the rules, hug the wall, think it through. Find your anchor. Let that guide you. But sometimes, your instincts are all you've got. You better use them if you wanna get out alive.” — Andy Herrera, Station 19 Season 1 Episode 2 _

_ Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital _

“Dr Grey, I understand you are entering a dance competition?” Catherine says approaching Meredith at the ICU Nurses station.

“Word travels fast,” Meredith replies.

“I’m going to call my seamstress for you. You’ll need amazing dresses,” Catherine says.

“You don’t need to, I’m sure we can find something at the store,” Meredith protests.

“Nonsense! Dance gowns are fun to design,” Catherine says.

“Let me guess, you are waiting for Harriet to be old enough to need them. And until then, you’ll dress me?” Meredith replies.

“Jackson wears suits, not as fun as pretty dresses, so let me spoil you,” Catherine admits.

“Fine. I’ll check with Lt Herrera for her schedule,” Meredith agrees knowing it's not easy to say no to Catherine.

  
  


“Capt Herrera, how are you feeling today?” Meredith asks, entering his room to do his post surgery checks.

“I want to go home,” he grumbles.

“I understand. Probably a day or two. Let me check your incision,” she says, approaching the bed and reviewing his chart.

“Sure. Especially if it’ll get me out of here,” he says.

“It looks good. And your last antibiotic will be after lunch so we can take the IV out then. Physio and OT will be here this afternoon,” she says.

“I don’t need them,” he grumbles.

“Sir, I know what this is like. I was in the hospital last year. I wanted to get home. But physio and occupational therapy will evaluate any help you will need at home. It did help. You’ll recover faster with help. Accept their help, or…,” she explains.

“Don’t tell Andrea,” he replies.

“Then listen to your doctor. Have me paged if you need anything,” Meredith says heading out of his room. Barely out the door she runs directly into Andy nearly knocking her over so automatically grabbing Andy’s arm to steady her.

“Oops sorry,” Andy says, steadying herself and releasing Meredith’s hand.

“Lt Herrera, you really need to watch where you are going,” Meredith replies smiling.

“Dr Grey, this is so embarrassing,” Andy admits turning a little red.

“I was just letting your dad know he should be released within a day or two. And Dr Catherine Fox, Jackson’s mom, will be having her seamstress make our dresses.”

“Really? Personal seamstress?”

“You haven’t met her yet, have you?”

“No,” Andy admitted.

“She is the Chairperson of the Catherine Fox foundation that owns multiple hospitals, including part of this one. And it's hard to say no to her,” Meredith says.

“Guess I’ll be meeting her soon, I’ll send you my schedule and we can set up some times,” Andy replies.

“Hope you don’t mind meeting at my place for practice. It’ll be easier with my kids,” Meredith says.

“No problem, how old are they?” Andy asks.

“Zola’s seven, Bailey is nearly five and Ellis is just over two,” Meredith replies.

“Oh, they are still little,” Andy says.

“Hey, I’m not that much older than you,” Meredith teases.

“I never said you were old. Now I should visit Dad,” Andy says.

* * *

_ Station 19 _

The shift had been crazy. So much so she hadn’t made it to the hospital to pick up her dad. Thankfully Ryan had heard all the calls for Station 19 and decided to pick up Pruitt at the hospital. Pruitt refused to go directly home and stopped in at the firestation on his way home. Most of the team was out on calls, so Ryan and Dean were able to convince him to head home.

“So shift's almost over. And I don't know about you, but I am anything but tired right now,” Andy says to Jack as they finish up the paperwork in the office.

“Good first day in charge?” Jack questions.

“Great first day. We made a pretty excellent team out there,” Andy says.

“We did. We are an excellent team,” Jack replies.

“I'm not gonna lie. I didn't mind bossing people around,” Andy responds. At that point Meredith walks up to the open door.

“Dr Grey,” Jack says.

“It’s Meredith, please,” she replies.

“Meredith, what are you here for?” he asks.

“I think we had dance practice planned. That is if you aren’t worn out,” Meredith says.

“It was a busy day. My first one as Captain. It was great and I’m energized,” Andy replies. They head upstairs and start a gentle warm up dance routine. “Sorry about still being in uniform, I can’t change until shift is over,” Andy says.

“No worries, I understand. How’s the race for Captain?” Meredith says.

“Well today had its ups and downs,” Andy answers.

Travis walks into the beanery and claps as he sees them dancing. “Travis, what are you still doing here?” Andy asks.

“Don’t feel like going home. And I heard the music,” he says.

“What’s up?” Meredith asks seeing the lonely look on his face.

“About a year ago, I lost my husband in the line of duty. He was a firefighter, too. Inside the house, you know, alone like that, it's just too quiet,” Travis says.

“I get it, although my house is rarely quiet. Lost my husband in a car accident nearly three years ago. He was a surgeon at Grey-Sloan,” Meredith replies.

“And you have 3 young children? That’s tough,” Travis says.

“So you were pregnant with Ellis when he died?” Andy asks.

“Found out I was pregnant after the funeral,” Meredith replies.

“Oh my!” Travis says. 

“So if you need to talk, I’ve been through it,” Meredith says squeezing his arm.

“Thanks, Meredith,” Travis says.

“You want to film us dance a couple of these?” Andy asks him.

“I can do that,” Travis says, taking Andy’s iPad, while Andy starts the music playing from her phone. They dance through a couple of dances for the camera and then call it a practice.

“And if you want noise at dinner time, I’m ordering pizza at my house tonight. Three kids, two sisters...,” Meredith says.

“I think I’ll head home, but thanks for the offer,” he replies.

“If you ever want noise, just text me, you can always come and put my kids to bed,” Meredith says.

* * *

  
  


_ Meredith’s House _

Thursday evening Meredith and Amelia both managed to get home early and tackled getting their house ready for Andy coming over. Meredith tackled the living room and kitchen, while Amelia took the older two kids and tackled Ellis Grey’s old office, now a playroom. Meredith’s youngest sat in the highchair eating snacks and babbling while Meredith cleaned the kitchen and reheated dinner.

“Zola, Bailey, we need to clean up these toys for mom,” Amelia says.

“Why, Auntie Amy,” Zola asks.

“Your mom has a friend coming over to practice dancing,” Amelia answers.

“But where will we put our toys?” Bailey asks.

“How about on the bookshelves or in the toy box, Bay?” Amelia replies.

“But I like them on the floor,” he complains. Typical boy, Amelia thinks, he doesn’t like cleaning up. 

“Why are they dancing?” Zola asks.

“They are dancing at an upcoming competition,” Amelia replies.

“Oh, like my dance class,” Zola wonders.

“Yes, but not ballet. They will be doing latin dancing,” Amelia patiently answers as they pick up the barbies, Lego and cars from the floor.

“Auntie Amy, where will we play if mom is dancing in here?” Bailey asks.

“You can play in the living room. Great job cleaning. Are we ready for dinner?” Meredith says walking into the room.

“Mom, did you cook?” Zola asks.

“I reheated a meal from Dr Catherine.”

“Yummy!” Zola and Bailey say putting the last few items into their buckets and running to wash their hands. As kids of surgeons they knew that washing up was required before meals. Meredith was impressed they had cleaned the main floor and were ready to eat dinner all within an hour of getting home. 

Andy arrived as they were finishing their meal. “Hi, I’m Andy,” she introduces herself to the kids.

“I’m Zola, my brother is Bailey, and that is Ellie,” Zola says.

“Thanks, Zo. Andy, you remember Amelia?” Meredith says. 

“Hi Amelia, do you live here?” Andy asks, not quite understanding the housing arrangements here. 

“Meredith, Maggie and I do. We’re sisters. ZoZo, Bay & Ellie, time to head upstairs for baths,” Amelia says.

“Do you mind if I quickly do the dishes first? If you want something to drink, there’s beer, juice, sparkling water in the little fridge?” Meredith asks, and points out the small drink fridge on the opposite side of the kitchen.

“Here, let me help,” Andy says.

“You don’t need to,” Meredith says.

“I was raised in the firehall. We always work together. Many hands make light work,” she replies, thinking of the number of meals she’d eaten at the firehall over her life.

“Right, I was raised in a hospital. We ate in the cafeteria. The kitchen is much better,” Meredith says.

“Probably,” she says. Once the dishes were done, they each grabbed a glass of ice water and headed into the office. 

“Do you have some music? There’s a bluetooth speaker system in here if you wish to connect to that,” Meredith says.

“Let’s do some warm up first, and then we can work on some dances,” Andy says.

“Sounds good. It’s been years since I’ve done any formal dance. I might tire out,” Meredith says.

“You’ll be fine, I’ll take it easy on you,” Andy teases as they start with some basic warm ups to get their body limber and ready to dance. They start with a fairly basic plié routine and move into some of the latin dance moves. 

“So how’s work going?” Meredith asked while they were doing some right and left turns, basic cross body lead exercises.

“I feel like dad is watching my every move,” Andy responds.

“Sounds familiar. My mom did her residency in Seattle. I was the shadow of Ellis Grey when I arrived,” Meredith replies.

“Ugh, parents,” Andy answers.

“Yes, but it did get better. Just took a while to prove myself,” Meredith says before the move onto the first dances.

Zola came down the stairs and sat quietly and watched them dance. At one point when Meredith stopped for a drink, Zola got up and demonstrated her ballet. 

“That looks great, Zola. Just keep your knee straight. Watch this,” Andy says demonstrating the movements that Zola had performed.

“You do ballet as well?” Meredith asks.

“10 years of ballet, but much prefer the movement of latin music,” she replies.

After an hour of dancing Meredith is tiring out and sits down on the couch. Andy says, “No crashing on me here, you need to cool down properly, or your legs will tell you off tomorrow.” 

“Oh I think my whole body will tell me off tomorrow. No matter what,” she grumbles.

“Up! Now. Or I’ll bring Maya over next time,” Andy threatens.

“What is scary about Maya?” Meredith wonders out loud.

“She’s an Olympian. If you want a hardcore training schedule, she’s an amazing coach. We did fire academy together. Now finish your water, and I’ll go fill them up,” Andy explains.

“How about a nice and easy cool down?” Meredith says getting off the couch as Andy comes back in.

“Ok. Let’s get your posture correct first,” Andy teases. She places her hands on Meredith’s shoulders gently guiding them into position before they do their upper back and arm stretches. Then they move down and work on torso and back mobility with Andy’s hands once again on Meredith’s hips correcting her posture. And then they work down the legs through to the feet and ankles. They are rolling out their feet with a tennis ball when Meredith hears a tap at the front door. 

Meredith jumps up quickly and heads to the front door, not wanting Catherine to hit the doorbell as the kids were asleep upstairs. Meredith opens the door and says, “Welcome Catherine. Thanks for not ringing the doorbell.”

“Are they all asleep? Harriet and Jackson just headed home before we came over,” Catherine asks.

“I think so, but Amelia is still upstairs so maybe not, unless she fell asleep with Elli,” Meredith answers, leading Catherine and Nadia, the seamstress into the office. Introductions were made and Nadia proposed a couple of ideas. There were a few changes, mainly because Meredith didn’t want to show skin on her torso. Catherine and Andy both teased Meredith that she had the body, why not flaunt it, to which her response was “I’m a widowed mom of 3 kids,” which shut down their arguments. They chose a style that would work for the whole evening and in coordinating colours with silver accents. Nadia took their measurements and chatted with Catherine about the dresses. 

“We will need to find shoes quickly, so we can practice in them,” Andy says.

“Can I be wimpy and go with 2” heels? I’m not sure my left knee will handle higher heels.” Meredith asks.

“As long as you don’t mind if I have higher ones, and they need to be sparkly and strappy,” Andy says.

“Sparkly? What are you five?” Meredith teases.

“No! But I’m not an old lady either,” she quips back. 

“Really, back to this age thing again. You can’t be that much younger than me. And it was only a year ago ago that I was attacked at work and had a tibial plateau fracture,” Meredith complains. They figure out that Meredith was only 6 years older than Andy.

Everyone heads out, and Meredith grabs a wine glass, partial bottle of white wine, and heads upstairs to check on her kids and hit the bathtub. Not only is she sweaty, her muscles are sore, but she also feels good. Dancing with someone who wants to dance is amazing. The last time she regularly danced was before Cristina left for Switzerland.

Meredith puts the wine on her dresser before gently grabbing Ellis from Amelia’s lap in the rocking chair and slips her into the crib. To Amelia, she says, “Go to bed. You’ll be more comfy there.”

“Oh thanks for moving her,” Amelia says.

“No worries, now I’m putting my sore muscles in the tub, and you should go to bed. Thanks for watching the kids.”

“It wasn’t an issue. Just little miss over there wanting to cuddle then fell right to sleep.”

“Another evening trapped under the toddler,” Meredith jokes.

“Yup. Enjoy your bath. See you in the morning,” Amelia says heading down the hallway. Meredith fills the tub with hot water, adds her favourite bubble bath, pours her glass of wine and climbs in. 

Sitting back in her soaker tub, Meredith enjoys relaxing in the hot water and thinks of Andy’s hands moving over her body. Between the sensuality of the latin music, the latin dancing, Andy’s dancing and leadership, the wine and the hot bath, Meredith’s body is humming. Meredith eventually climbs out of the time, dries her off with her warm towel and slips on a nightie, choosing a silky nightie with lace. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: You Can Dance by Bryan Ferry


	3. At the Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Ripley is admitted to Grey-Sloan. Both teams head out dancing.
> 
> Chapter Title At The Hop by Danny & the Juniors

_ Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital _

Meredith is covering for Owen running the ER when they get notice that a few rigs are on their way in with casualties from a warehouse fire. Meredith pages Jackson, Maggie and all the interns and residents that are available. Meeting the team outside she says, “We have casualties on their way in from a warehouse fire. Everyone will need to have their airways checked, especially the firefighters. Don’t let them get away without checks.”

“Herrera, what have you got for us?” Meredith says as the door opens. 

“60yo male, shortness of breath, erratic HR, 130/90, found unconscious in the warehouse, hasn’t regained consciousness,” she rattles off.

“Parker, take him into Exam 1, Pierce, this one’s for you,” Meredith orders. “Herrera, Montgomery, have Wilson check you out. Then you can head back.”

“We’re good.”

“New policy, you must be checked as we don’t know what was in the warehouse. If you can tell me what was burning, I could let you know. Fighting will take longer than a quick check,” Meredith replies.

“Come on Andy, you know she won’t let this slide,” Travis says, grabbing Andy and heading to Wilson who was set up to check the firefighters as they cleared outside. They were expecting 15 or more Ambulances, and until they knew what all was burning, every firefighter would need to be cleared upon arrival at the hospital.

The next crews arrived with a couple of burn patients, Meredith quickly sent them off with Jackson, Helm and Schmitt. Jo Wilson quickly cleared the first few crews of firefighters, before she was needed to take someone to surgery. Meredith ended up with a 5th year OB resident doing the firefighter checks. 

“Dr Grey, I need you to check this,” the 5th year OB resident says.

“Chief Ripley, can I have a look?” Meredith says, pulling out her stethoscope.

“I guess,” he says defeatedly.

“That’s a good example,” she teases. “I’d like you on oxygen and checked out by Cardio. Sorry sir. You’re benched.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. Dr Parker, can you take Chief Ripley in for a cardiac workup? And ask for a cardio consult?”

“Yes Dr Grey. This way, sir,” Parker says, switching into military mode. Parker was great to have when they had situations like this. He was great working with the firefighters and military that came into the hospital.

Meredith turned to the resident, “Good catch. Thanks for helping out down here today.”

Station 19s Rescue truck pulled up with Jack attached to the oxygen and the last burn victim. “Lt Gibson, we’ll find you a bed beside Chief Ripley. Helm take him inside and ask Parker to do the same workup as the Chiefs. They can hang out.”

“Montgomery, what have you here?” she says looking at the next patient as they run it into the trauma room. 

“Last extraction, full thickness burns, abdominal crush injury, probably broken pelvis and hip,” he says as he and Andy help get the patient transferred to the trauma room. Meredith orders tests and calls for the OR to be readied. “Helm, Deluca, you’ll scrub in with me.”

“Thanks Montgomery. You two need checking. Lt Herrera, I understand that was the last rig. I have admitted Ripley and Gibson, so you have Station 19. Have Warren check out the rest of your crew or after this surgery I’m coming to check everyone,” Meredith orders.

“Yes, ma’am,” Andy quips back, liking the take charge attitude from Dr Grey.

“Let’s check on Lt Gibson and Chief Ripley before heading to the station,” Travis says to Andy heading to the exam rooms.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

In the OR

Partway through the surgery, the OR tech reads out her phone. “You have two messages, one from Warren and one from Lt Herrera.”

“Can you read them?” Meredith says as she’s still trying to rebuild this guy's abdomen.

“From Warren: Station 19 - Crew Update - All airways and lungs are clear. And From Lt Herrera: Crew cleared. Dancing Friday night?”

“Can you reply with thanks to Warren and yes to Lt Herrera. And please get me updates on Lt Gibson and Chief Ripley?” Meredith asks, hoping that both the firefighters were healthy. She worried mostly about Chief Ripley, his heart didn’t sound good, but he was being checked out by Maggie so was getting good care. 

As they were closing on their trauma patient, the OR tech says, “Update from Cardio, Lt Gibson is cleared, minor smoke inhalation. Chief Ripley is stable and has been admitted for further tests, good catch.”

“Sounds good. Let’s get this guy to recovery. I’ll go update the family,” Meredith says looking at her intern to take the patient.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Salsa Studio

Friday evening Meredith and Andy each drag their friends that weren’t working to a local dance studio with a Salsa Social Night. It was a struggle trying to get anyone to commit. They kept complaining they weren’t dancers, but Meredith and Andy told them it was their fault they were signed up for the competition, so they needed to come and practice. And as a last ditch, they were reminded that beer and wine was available.

Andy, Maya, Jack and Travis decide to catch an uber from Maya and Andy’s place. While Amelia volunteers to be DD and drive Meredith, Alex, Maggie and Jo. Andy had tried hard to get Vic to join them, but she had been secretive and not wanting to join in with them recently. Travis knows she has a new boyfriend but isn’t ready to include him with the team, little did they know that he was the Fire Chief. Vic has a secretive plan, and hopes to slip into the hospital and hang out with him knowing that her team would be out dancing. The warehouse fire had been a good thing for Chief Ripley as he’d been diagnosed with a minor heart defect and quickly been assessed by Maggie and held for surgery. Because of the damage to his lungs from the smoke Maggie had waited until this morning to perform the cardiac ablation and was keeping him for observation. 

Once they all arrive at the dance studio, Meredith grabs them all beers, and a sparking water for Amelia before they start dancing. The evening goes well, with everyone eventually having fun and dancing together. The group sits nursing another beer while Andy and Meredith take to the floor. They have caught the attention of everyone in the room, and soon have a large audience. When the music finishes, they are encouraged to do another number and the DJ turns the music on for them. Their practice has definitely helped them. After about 30 minutes in the spotlight, Meredith says, “I’m exhausted, I need a break.”

“Water? Beer?” Andy says as they head off the dance floor.

“Water! The thought of beer after that is revolting,” Meredith says as she sits down beside Alex. Jack jumps up, giving his seat to Andy and offers to get them some water, bringing back some gatorade too. 

Sitting relaxing for a bit, the Studio owner and lead dancer comes over to chat with them, wondering where they had studied before. He offers them some tips and suggests they attend the advanced classes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm behind on updating all my stories. I haven't forgotten, just have too many partial chapters written and not enough to full chapters. And some chapters are missing the first part of the chapter, so I can't just shorten the chapter to post.
> 
> Hope you didn't mind the fluff piece.
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc are appreciated and enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters and Work based on song titles
> 
> Work Title: Better When I'm Dancin' by Meghan Trainor for The Peanuts Movie
> 
> Chapter Title:Shadow Dancing by Andy Gibb


End file.
